


I Don't Know Them

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [45]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: “Our mutual friend invites us to go shopping with them and it’s kind of awkward and now you’re pushing them around the mall in a shopping cart and you’re both screaming like excited children and I’m paying the cashier and pretending I don’t know either of you” AU
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Know Them

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Alaric Hawke! [ Read more about him here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038800/chapters/22373999)

Fenris set his items on the counter when he heard an excited squeal behind him. 

“Faster!” Isabela’s voice squealed.

“That’s what Fenris said last night,” Alaric replied. 

Which sent the two of them into a fit of loud laughter. 

Fenris looked at the cashier, who was looking between him and the two idiots behind him. Fenris knew without looking that Isabela was in a shopping cart and Alaric was pushing her. He knew this because they did this every time the three of them went to the mall together. 

“I don’t know them,” Fenris said to the cashier.

“Of course you don’t, sir,” the cashier said with a small grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
